Miraculous Year
by DJMirnum
Summary: It's been a year and through it all, they still had each other. What will the next year bring? New revelations are on the horizon and changes are coming. For 1 Year of Miraculous
1. Chapter 1

It's been a year already; time flies when your having fun. Well, as much fun as one can have saving the city of Paris. Marinette actually woke up early for a change, feeling somewhat excited. Tikki flew up with a big smile on her face.

"Bonne Anniversaire, Tikki!"

"And to you, too," she smiled.

"Today is going to be a good day! I can feel it!"

Back at the Agreste Mansion, Adrien struggled to get up despite Plagg's constant bemoaning for cheese.

"Hurry up! I'm wasting away over here!"

"Oh put a sock in it," groaned Adrien.

"I much prefer cheese, thank you very much!"

"Today is not gonna be good, I can feel it," whined Adrien.

Marinette quickly finished getting ready and took extra care to be sure her anniversary gift was ready once it was time to patrol.

"Do you think he'll like it Tikki?"

"I'm sure he will love it. You know how much Chat loves getting things from you."

"I know, I just wanted it be special."

"He'll appreciate anything you give him. Now let's hurry to school ok?"

"Right, let's go!

Alya was sitting on the steps at school when she looked up to see Marinette.

"Wait, do my eyes deceive me?! Did pigs just fly?! Is hell freezing over?! Is Marinette Dupain-Cheng coming to school early?!"

"Ha ha, very funny. It just happened to be a day for it to happen I guess," shrugged Marinette.

"You know I'm just messing with you. But seriously, this is huge! Not as huge as the One Year Anniversary of Ladybug appearing!"

"And Chat Noir, don't forget about him," chided Marinette.

"Right, I forgot what a fan girl you are of him," smirked Alya.

"I'm not a fan girl! He just deserves as much attention as Ladybug does!"

"I know, I know. Which is why The Ladyblog is hosting a special anniversary celebration. People are to submit their best creative works for the two heroes! From art work to fan fiction, anything to help celebrate and show appreciation for them."

"Really? Wow," said a surprised and flattered Marinette. "How is it going so far?"

"The entries are pouring in! I don't know how I'm going to be able to keep track of it all and pay attention in class! So I need you to help me!"

"Me?"

It would be weird seeing all those entries about herself, but if Alya needed help she would do it.

"Just pay attention in class for me, that is if you can keep your eyes off of tall, blonde and gorgeous," winked Alya. "Speak of the devil," she said nudging Marinette.

Mari turned to see Adrien getting out of his limo and looking as radiant as he always does. Nino was their to greet him and the two boys headed toward the girls. Nino looked a bit shocked.

"Whoa! Is this the Twilight Zone? Is Marinette actually on time?"

"I know right," beamed Alya.

"Come on, it's not that big of a deal," pouted Marinette.

"Are you kidding?! This is huge," cried Nino.

"That's what I said," laughed Alya.

Marinette pouted more while Adrien looked on. He had to admit, she looked cute pouting like that. Wait, what? Where did that come from? He shook his head and refocused.

"Come on guys, lay off the poor girl. I mean, she might have been abducted by aliens and replaced with a clone who gets up on time," he smirked.

"Et tu, Adrien?"

The others began to laugh at her expense but quickly apologized for their teasing after she threatened them to never bring treats from the bakery again. All in all, Marinette wouldn't trade any of them for anything. They were her best friends and one also a crush, not that he would ever know. Nino looked over at Alya.

"What's so interesting on your phone that you can't carry a conversation," he asked.

"Just looking over the anniversary entries. There's a lot to go through."

"Anniversary," questioned Adrien.

"Yeah, today's the one year anniversary of Ladybug's appearance," smiled Alya.

Adrien then felt his blood run cold and a panicked expression appeared on his face; which everyone found odd.

"That's today," shrieked Adrien.

"Yeah? What's up with you," asked a worried Alya.

Adrien had to think quick. He completely forgot that it was today! And he needed to get his Lady a gift! But he had to explain his actions without giving himself away.

"Uh, I forgot my entry! Yeah! I was going to work on it and send it but I completely forgot!"

"Relax, you got time! The day is not over yet," said Alya.

"Right! I need to get something from my locker, excuse me!"

Adrien dashed away leaving the others to ponder.

"What was that all about," asked Marinette.

"I have no idea. It seems weird he'd be this upset over it," lamented Alya.

"This is Adrien we're talking about here," said Nino. "He's the biggest Ladybug fan boy there is, compared to you Alya."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," sighed Alya.

Marinette was a little worried. She didn't expect him to get that bent out of shape about it. While she knew he liked Ladybug, it did sting a little bit. Adrien would never notice her with Ladybug around.

Adrien was standing at his locker with it open, pretending to look through it but that was to cover up his conversation with his black kwami.

"It's not my fault you forgot," said Plagg nonchalantly.

"A little heads up would have been nice though! I don't have time to get her anything! Knowing her, she has something for me and I can't just show up empty handed at patrol!"

"Just cut out at lunch with the excuse of a photoshoot. That way you have all the rest of the day."

"Plagg! For once that's actually helpful!"

"Hey, I'm always helpful," chided Plagg.

"Only when its beneficial for you."

"You're right. I expect more cheese for this."

"Why am I not surprised," sighed Adrien as he closed his locker.

Adrien would leave at lunch to look for something for Ladybug, using a photoshoot as an excuse and none would be the wiser. When lunch time rolled around, Adrien made his excuse known and dashed away apologizing to his friends for not being able to eat with them. He walked around the shopping center doing some window shopping, trying to figure out what he could get last minute. He walked by a jewelry shop and saw they had a display of Ladybug themed pieces. His eyes were drawn to red studded earrings with black stones; as much as she might like them, her Miraculous earrings were better. There was a bracelet with red and black stones and a silver clasp but, it didn't look special enough. Then, he saw it. A silver necklace with a ladybug surrounded by a black cat with green eyes. It was like the cat was hugging the bug and Adrien knew, that was the one. It perfectly represented how he would always be there for her; to protect her and dare he say, love her. He quickly went inside and purchased the necklace. It wasn't a cheap piece either, but she was worth it. With it wrapped and ready, he decided to return back to class after he dropped his gift off at home. Didn't want to risk it getting stolen or seen by his classmates. Today would be the best ever, as long as an Akuma didn't show up. But life isn't always fair. Adrien was on his way back home when he heard the explosions. Transforming and leaping through the rooftops, he came across the akuma of the day. It looked like a man wearing a brightly colored zoot suit.

"Well my Lady, it's a good thing I know how to swing."

"Didn't know you were a dancer chaton."

"Cats do dance," he winked.

"I am the Swing King! Music today is terrible! It's time to jump, jive and wail!"

The Swing King fired a beam from his cane and made a group of people play swing music and then fired again at a different group and they started swing dancing.

"Dance till ya drop!"

"I think it's time to cut a rug, Bug," smirked Chat.

"Let's swing it Cool Cat," smiled Ladybug.

The two leapt into action. Every time they tried to get close, the dancers blocked them.

"You wanna take me? You get on your feet! Beat me at swing, you get my cane! I beat you, I get your Miraculous!"

"I guess his cane has the Akuma," asked Chat.

"Guess so," said Ladybug.

"Then, may I have this dance?"

"If you must."

The two did amazingly well; with spins, dips, high kicks and jumps. The Swing King and his reluctant partner put on a good show but Ladybug decided to cut in and grab his cane while Chat steered the woman away. Ladybug snapped the cane and butterfly flittered out. She caught it and purified it. She tossed her yo yo up to launch the Miraculous Cure. Everyone went back to normal and damage fixed. They turned to do their celebratory fist bump.

"Pound it!"

"See you for patrol," asked Chat.

"You bet. Eiffel Tower."

"See you then," winked Chat and he headed out.

Adrien made it home and was on pins and needles. He was so excited to give her his gift. Plagg was scarfing down his cheese while Adrien fidgeted.

"Will you relax?! You're gonna wear a hole in the floor!"

"I'm just nervous. How will she react? Will she like it?"

"This is why I always give cheese. Nothing complicated about it."

Time for patrol arrived and Adrien was off with present in tow. He gets to the Tower to see a simple blanket spread out. Ladybug was sitting cross legged looking out at the cityscape.

"My Lady, this is quite the spread."

He was referring to the box of pastries with a familiar bakery logo.

"It's our anniversary and I wanted it to be special. I had these specially made."

And by that she meant herself, but Chat didn't need to know that. Ladybug opened the box to reveal Ladybug and Chat Noir macaroons as well as croissants, plain and chocolate.

"Wow! These look amazing!"

"Bonne appétit!"

The two enjoyed their treats and the view of the city they had protected for a year.

"My Lady, a toast," Chat said holding a croissant up. "To a Miraculous Year and many more to come."

"Salute," the two of them said while bumping their pastries together and then eating them.

"And one last thing," said Ladybug. She pulled out her gift. "Bonne anniversaire, Chaton."

Ladybug presented a scrapbook that was red with black spots and green paw prints.

"What is this," asked Chat holding the book.

"Just open it."

He did and what he saw made him gasp. Each page was filled with pictures, from either a camera or hand drawn. They were scenes from their year of fighting together.

"How did you put this together?"

"I had downloaded some pictures from The Ladyblog and other sources. Wanted to get the right ones and when I couldn't find what I wanted I drew it."

Chat leafed through each page carefully; taking in each detail. The hand drawn pictures were amazing. What really struck him was her art style. It reminded him of someone else's work.

"How long did it take to make this?"

"A couple of months. I made a copy for myself. You have all the original drawings in your book."

Chat actually got misty eyed at her thoughtfulness and effort.

"My Lady. Thank you. This is amazing."

"You're welcome," she smiled giving him a hug.

But Chat was not going to forget her as well. Chat released her and picked up his gift.

"I have something for you as well." He presented the box. "Bonne anniversaire, My Lady."

Ladybug opened the box and gasped at the necklace.

"Chat, this is beautiful," she whispered.

"This is my way of saying that I will always be there for you, to protect you." He wanted to say to love her. But something made him stop. It wasn't the right time to say it, so he didn't. Ladybug began to tear up and she smiled.

"Thank you, chaton. I love it."

The two finished their pastries and watched the world go by. They reluctantly said their good nights and headed home. Both glad they made it a year and looked forward to the next.

 **My entry for 1 Year of Miraculous. This show is awesome and I am so glad to be part of the fandom and I can't wait to see what comes next.**

 **I tried real hard to not make this a reveal story but it set itself up for it. So I will post a second part later. I hope you enjoyed this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy this final part**

Marinette sat in her bed with her scrapbook and necklace. Tikki sat on her shoulder to get a better look at the necklace.

"It's so pretty," cried Tikki.

"It is isn't it. That silly kitty."

"He seemed to have liked your gift."

"Yeah, he did. It was a lot of work but his face was worth it," she smiled.

"You should get some rest, Marinette."

"You're right, good night Tikki."

In Adrien's room, he and Plagg were looking over at the scrapbook Ladybug made.

"She must have worked day and night to get this done. And these drawings, they are incredible!"

"Yes, she can draw, where's my cheese?!"

"Shush Plagg; she's amazing."

He studied the drawings more closely and then it clicked. He knew this style, they were so similar. He grabbed a drawing Marinette did for him and compared it to the drawings Ladybug did. They looked the same. The style was uncanny. Maybe Marinette gave Ladybug some art lessons, people could draw similarly, could they? It was too speculative and he chalked it up to pure coincidence.

The next morning, Marinette once again got up on time.

"You are doing well with getting up in the morning," said Tikki. "This is the start of something new!"

"Maybe so Tikki," giggled Marinette.

She decided that maybe it was time for something new. She grabbed a black skirt and red tights with black flats. Topped it off with a red shirt and black sweater. It was very Ladybug like but most people would just say it was her copying her style and she'd be fine with that. She eyed the necklace Chat gave her. She wanted to wear it but she feared it could give her away to her partner.

"Aren't you going to wear your new necklace," asked Tikki.

"I want to, but it might give me away."

"Just wear it under your shirt. No one has to see it."

"Yeah, that should work," smiled Marinette.

After Marinette grabbed her breakfast and kissed her parents good bye, she skipped her way to school. She found Alya in their classroom on her phone.

"Whoa! Early again?! This must be a new Marinette! I love the outfit!"

"Thanks, just trying something new."

"And maybe getting someone's attention," winked Alya.

"Oh, it's not like that," blushed Marinette.

"Whatever you say," laughed Alya.

Now most people would say Alya was sharp and not a lot got passed her. Today was one of those days where she was able to zero in on something and it was a silver chain she noticed on her friend's neck.

"What," asked Marinette who caught her friend staring.

"Let me see it."

"See what?"

"The necklace you are wearing. I wanna see it," demanded Alya.

"What necklace," panicked Marinette.

Alya just rolled her eyes and pulled the necklace out from under Marinette's shirt. Alya gasped at its beautiful charm.

"This is so pretty, and cute and so Ladybug! Where did you get?! When did you get it?!"

"It was a gift. I got it last night," Marinette said sheepishly.

"I know this piece; jewelry maker Pierre Garrote designed it! This is super high end!"

"What?!"

While Marinette was sure she squealed that out and apparently someone else did too. It was Chloé.

"How in the universe could you have been able to afford something like that?! Only the most richest and most powerful and most beautiful people are allowed to own pieces from him so how did you get it?! I bet you stole it! Sabrina! Have your father come and arrest this thief!"

Marinette rolled her eyes at the blonde's antics.

"First of all, I am not a thief. Second, it was a gift. Someone gave it to me last night."

"You are such a liar; no way someone as common as you could get a gift like this. I bet this is a fake anyway." Chloé leaned in to get a better look. Her eyes went wide. "It's real? This is real! How?! You don't deserve this!"

Now it was during Chloé's rant that Adrien walked in. He noticed Alya's angry expression and Marinette's annoyed one. He saw Marinette's new outfit and felt his heart jump; she dressed up in Ladybug colors. But then he saw what else she was wearing. It was the necklace; the one he gave to Ladybug last night. There was no way this was a coincidence. It had to be her! Adrien couldn't believe it! His Lady had been right behind him the whole time! How did he miss it?! It wasn't until he saw what Chloé was about to that shook him out of his shock. Chloé began to reach for the necklace and presumably rip it off Marinette's neck. Adrien's eyes narrowed and anger bubbled up. He was not about to let anyone treat his Lady like this, friend or not. So, with the speed and agility that only Chat could posses, he leapt forward and grabbed Chloé's wrist. Chloé whipped her face to his and nearly shrieked at the dark expression he was giving her. It was a face he'd seen his father use on people he didn't like at all.

"Adrikins," she called nervously.

"Do. Not. Touch. That. Necklace."

His voice was low and menacing. Everyone was shocked at how Adrien was acting; Marinette especially. Chloé was determined to not let it affect her, even if it scared her witless.

"But, she," whimpered out.

"She said it was a gift, so it was a gift."

"But it's Marinette! She's not worth it," she whined.

"You listen to me." Adrien squeezed the wrist harder. "Marinette is worth all the diamonds in the world and it still wouldn't be enough. If at any point I find out that she doesn't have that necklace and it's your doing, I will have you black listed from every fashion event from here to Milan. Do you understand?"

"You wouldn't," Chloé cried. "I'm your friend," she whimpered batting her eyes.

"Try me. I dare you."

The two stared at each other. Adrien's eyes narrowed even more and Chloé actually flinched back but she nodded furiously.

"Yes, I won't touch it. Can you please let go of me?"

Adrien relaxed and let go. Chloé hurriedly ran to her seat and refused to look at anyone. Nino, cleared his throat.

"Ok, people, nothing to see here. Go about your business."

All day Marientte noticed Adrien giving her glances. He was blushing, too and smiling. What was happening? This was too much. While she was putting things away at her locker, Adrien approached her.

"Hi, Mari."

"Oh, hey Adrien."

"I, um, wanted to apologize for this morning. I didn't mean to scare you and everyone else."

He looked so nervous.

"It's alright. I appreciate you standing up for me."

Her smile, her eyes; it was all so clear. His Lady was a sight to behold. Adrien was so ready to show himself right there but, he wanted to figure out a few things.

"So, who gave you the necklace? It looks nice."

"A dear friend," she smiled.

"They must be really important to you."

"He is," she said quietly.

Adrien smirked; he heard her. So she did think highly of Chat, but he wasn't sure of how she felt about Adrien.

"Are you busy right now," he asked nervously.

"Not really, why?"

"Well, you uh, want to get some coffee? It's been a while since we've hung out, just the two of us."

Marinette couldn't believe it. She had just died and gone to heaven. Adrien Agreste just asked her out. She was in a daze at this point and hadn't even given him an answer.

"Marinette?"

"Yes," she asked dreamily.

"Do you want to get coffee with me?"

"Yes, yes, I do. Sorry," she blushed.

"Great, you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go!"

The two of them walked toward a cafe. Adrien fought the urge to grab her hand but, he held back, afraid he would scare her. Marinette meanwhile was happy that her dream of being on a date with Adrien was coming true. She couldn't wait to gush to Alya later. They approached the counter to order.

"Whatever you want Mari, I'm buying."

"Oh you don't have to."

"It's a date, I'm paying."

"Then, one tall hot chocolate and vanilla bean puff pastry."

"I'll have a grande caramel macchiato and an apple tartes."

The two sat on some couches near the window to wait for their orders. Adrien sat on a couch across from her. Marinette decided to be a bit bold.

"Adrien, will you come sit by me?"

She smiled patting the spot next to her. Adrien smiled and sat next to her. Soon their food and drinks arrived. Marinette tried the pastry.

"So, how does it compare to your bakery," asked Adrien.

"It's fine. Not as much of a vanilla flavor as I feel it should have but its good. How's your tartes?"

Adrien took a bite.

"Good, could use more cinnamon."

"Look at you Mr. Pastry Expert."

"I've eaten enough of your family's food to know what's good."

The two settled into a comfortable silence. Adrien decided to be bold himself and asked her a question that had plagued him for a long time.

"Tell me, Mari. Up until a few months ago, you seemed nervous around me. Every time I looked at you, you turned and ran away. Why? I thought after the gum incident we were fine. Did I do anything else wrong?"

Adrien looked a bit sad when he remembered how she used to be. Marinette's eyes went wide. She had no idea she made him feel that way.

"I am so sorry, Adrien! I never wanted you to think that at all! Gosh, I am a horrible person," she cried putting her face into her hands.

"Now I know that's not true. You are one of the sweetest, most talented, selfless person I know."

"Thank you," Marinette blushed. "This is really embarrassing but, I have the biggest crush on you. And it developed after you lent me your umbrella in the rain from that day. Actually no, it's more than that. I fell in love with you. And not just because you are a model. You are this kind, sweet boy who has a lot of love to give and to receive. And I want to be the one who gives it to you."

Marinette just stared at her hands in her lap. She confessed her biggest secret, well second biggest secret, to Adrien and she was scared of what he was going to say.

Adrien was floored by this revelation. He had no idea how strong this girl's feelings were for him. Add the fact that it's his Lady as well, he felt overwhelmed. So he did the most Chat-like thing he could think of. With a big smirk on his face, he took a hand to her chin and pulled her face toward his. Marinette saw a very familiar face in front of her. Piercing green eyes stared at her, looking at her the same way a certain cat boy looked at her.

"You wanna know a secret?"

"What?"

"I've been in love with you for a while now."

"Since when," cried a wide eyed Marinette.

Adrien leaned in to whisper.

"Since the day you stood up to Hawkmoth in front of the Eiffel Tower, my Lady."

Marinette gasped and looked again at his face. The only person who would know about that was.

"Chat?"

"Yes, my Lady?"

"How? When?"

"I had suspected when I compared the drawings Ladybug put in my scrapbook to the ones I got from Marinette and I noticed how very similar they were. I still wasn't sure but then, I saw your necklace." Adrien's gaze dropped to the visible charm. "That all but confirmed it for me. And I have to say I am thrilled beyond measure. I am sorry it took me this long to realize it."

"I'm sorry, too. I should have been able to recognize my kitty anywhere."

"It's fine Princess."

The two just sat close to one another, enjoying each other's presence. Marinette felt at peace having her partner, best friend and whatever else he was at this point, beside her. Affection welled up within her and before she could stop herself, she kissed his cheek. Adrien's face turned red and he gaped in surprise. He looked to see her shy smile and he then smirked.

"You missed," he purred.

"I did," she asked in a confused tone.

"My lips are right here," he said pointing to them.

But Marinette decided to sass him.

"Really, I don't think I did," she smirked.

Adrien then grabbed her chin and tilted her head up. Her eyes went wide in surprise.

"Well then, purrhaps I should remind you of where they are."

Adrien brought his lips down and kissed her. Both felt sparks from the contact. They weren't sure of what would happen next but they knew they'd face it together, just like they always did.


End file.
